detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara
"It's us against the world Alice, just the two of us." '''- Kara to Alice in On the Run' '''Kara' is a AX400 android and one of the protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. She is a common housemaid android serving in the home of her owner Todd Williams and caring for his daughter Alice. Kara's connection to her young charge may trigger an upheaval that breaks Kara from her repetitive existence and starts her on a journey out into the world. Biography "KARA" During her assembly, the android "Kara" was tested on her physical and cognitive functions by the Operator. When she realized she was going to be reset, sold, and considered a thing, Kara showed distress, noting: "I thought I was alive." The Operator noted that as an error for which she would have to be disassembled and investigated for. Scared and tearful, Kara begged for her life and mind, moving the Operator to halt disassembly and send her out to sale despite her "error", on the promise that she keep quiet about it."KARA" 'Pre-game' Kara, AX400 #579 102 694, was sent to a store where she was quickly sold, and later resold several times.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Eventually she was bought by her latest owner, former taxi driver Todd Williams. He assigns her to look after his home and his daughter Alice. Todd was abusive and violent and broke Kara several times, at least some of which was due to her trying to protect Alice. Each time, Kara was sent for repairs and returned fixed and with a reset memory. Todd says that his daughter named her "Kara", which would appear as a contradiction; however, it is possible (and the Extras strongly imply) that Alice was told the name by Kara in the first place. 'Game' ''A New Home After Kara was fixed and reset once more she was brought back to Todd's home, where she was told to clean the house. She met Alice and bonded with the little girl again, Kara found some Red Ice and was choked by Todd, who warned her not to look into his stuff. Eventually Kara cleaned everything but when she conversed with Alice, she could be given a key which revealed the truth that Kara was not destroyed in a car accident but by Todd himself. Kara witnessed Todd shouting and screaming at Alice. Stormy Night After serving dinner for Todd and Alice, Todd under a drugged-up rampage started ranting about how he hated androids and then started blaming Alice and attacked her. Alice ran to her room; when Kara went to comfort her, Todd told her to stay where she is. Kara started to follow his instructions but upon the realization that Todd would inflict bodily harm on Alice, she became a deviant. Kara and Alice ultimately have to flee from Todd's house and catch a nearby bus, but there are several branching paths her story can follow. If she reaches Alice's room before Todd, the two of them can escape together. If she reaches Alice's room after Todd (either before or after trying to reason with him) and discovered the gun in "A New Home," she can grab it and use it to threaten Todd. This will trigger a fight sequence, which can result in either Kara or Alice killing Todd. Alternatively, if Kara is too slow or does not avoid Todd's attacks, Todd can destroy Kara and then kills Alice. The same happens if Kara doesn't go deviant and Todd kills Alice before destroying Kara. Fugitives Having escaped Todd, Kara and Alice are awoken by the bus controller who informs them that it was the end of the line. The pair leaves the bus and the two have to find a new place to stay the night. They gain information from another android of a safe location but it is on the opposite side of town, Kara then has to make the decision of staying at three locations, the motel, the squat or the parking lot. |-|Motel= If Kara chose to stay at the motel, she is forced to steal money from the supermarket and clothes from the laundromat to pass off as human and get a room. |-|Parking Lot= If Kara chose Parking Lot, where they find an abandoned car, Kara can break into the car and she and Alice can stay there the night. |-|Squat= If she chooses the squat she needs to find some wire clippers, either found in the parking lot or she steals a pair from the supermarket, upon entering the squat, Alice is held captive by another android Ralph, who threatens the pair, Kara can talk him down and then decide if they want to stay at the squat with Ralph. Whichever choice she goes to, Alice confides in her as to why Todd could never love her despite her attempts to be a good daughter. She then asks Kara if she promises she will always be there for her. Kara can promise her or hesitate but ultimately Alice goes to sleep. If Kara stole a toy from the supermarket then Alice will take it; however, if Kara took the candy, Alice will refuse it as she is not hungry. Eventually, if they stayed at the motel or squat, Kara will fall asleep either next to Alice or in a chair. On the Run The next morning, on November 6th, in Chapter "On the Run", Kara and Alice will be in one of three places, the Motel, the Car, or the Squat: |-|Motel= In the morning, Kara awakens and will get up, if Kara chose the motel, then Alice will wake up, Kara offers to draw up a bath for Alice and while doing that, Kara will cut her hair, change her hair colour and removes her LED. Alice will like this and take a bath, in which Kara will change the channels on the TV where she sees a news bulletin about Todd, if Todd is alive, he will lie about what happened and paint Kara as the aggressor, if he is dead then his death will be broadcast, no matter what this will put a negative view on androids, Alice will overhear this and respond in anger but Kara consoles her and they agree to go to the place the android gave her. Kara tells Alice to finish up while she gets some breakfast, upon leaving the motel room, she sees several cops including Hank Anderson and the android, Connor. Kara rushes back in and collects Alice and the two leave the motel room. Kara keeps an eye on the cops through the emergency door. If Conner notices the door, he can follow them and give chase, which leads Kara and Alice to a busy freeway, Kara and Alice can cross it and can be followed by Conner if he refuses to follow Hank's orders. Eventually Kara can escape Conner and she and Alice will make it to the train station. However if Conner doesn't notice them, he will go up to the motel room with hank but finds that they have fled, leading to Kara and Alice having to sneak by the police. If she is successful she and Alice get to the train station with no problems, if they are spotted then they run and are chased by Conner leading to the freeway chase again. |-|Abandoned Car= If Kara chose the parking lot, then Kara will wake up and will search around the parking lot, she will find some rusty scissors and cut her hair, change her colour and remove her LED. She can then open the boot of the car and find a jacket and put it on. Eventually she and Alice talk and they agree to go to the location the android gave them, as they leave they see Hank and Conner but due to the fact that Kara and Alice's locations was so discreet they have no idea where Kara and Alice are. Kara and Alice can either sneak by the police and escape or get caught and the chase to the freeway happens again. |-|Squat= If they chose the squat, Kara awakens and relight the fire, she will then go upstairs and change her clothes, if she hasn't stolen any from the laundromat, she will then cut her hair, change the colour and remove her LED. She can then check the bath to find a dead human in there, as she tries to get back to Alice, she sees the police outside and sees as Connor deduces that Kara went to the squat either because of her stealing the wire clippers from the supermarket or just a hunch. Kara will rush downstairs but finds Ralph with a dead animal in his hands and wants a family meal, no matter what Kara says, Ralph forces them to have dinner. Eventually Kara can convince or threaten Ralph to let them go when Conner arrives, if Kara convinced Ralph to let them go, they will hide under the stairs, in which Ralph will hide their location, but if Conner finds their location, Ralph will attack him and allow Kara and Alice to escape this leads to the chase on the freeway. If Conner doesn't find them, he will be called back by Hank and leaves the squat allowing Kara and Alice to part ways with Ralph. If Kara threatened Ralph, they will leave through the back and when Conner talks to Ralph, he will give them up and Conner gives chase. Kara and Alice can die on the freeway when Kara gets hit by a car and Alice runs to her only to be hit by a van herself, much to the shock of Hank (and Connor, if he didn't jump over the fence). Zlatko Kara and Alice reach the location they were given, the home of Zlatko. Kara persuades Zlatko to help in which he tells them that Canada is a great place to go as they have a no android laws so they can go there and live a normal life. Before they can though Zlatko tells Kara that he will need to remove her tracker, Kara agrees to this and goes into the machine, but it is a ruse as Zlatko informs her that when androids become deviants, the trackers stop working. He then plans to wipe her memory and use her as his servant much like his android Luther. As Zlatko takes Alice away, Kara can either break out or get reset. If Kara breaks out, she can find some of Zlatko's monsters who are other androids that have been mutilated. Kara can let them escape, Kara then hears Zlatko tell Luther that he will be finished what he is doing in ten minutes and when he does, for Luther to bring Alice to him. Kara can search the building for her, where she can find a loud android in a bath who is loyal to Zlatko, a polar bear android who she can release and a news report if Kara had either held up the supermarket or ran across the freeway. Eventually, Kara can find Alice and they can make their escape. If Kara was reset, she will make her way to Luther, Kara can interact with other objects that will jog her corrupted files about who she is. After brining Zlatko his dinner, she can search the place before she remembers who she is and looks for Alice before finding her. When Kara and Alice are reunited they make their way through the house as Luther discovers that Alice is gone, they can hide through the house and sneaks through the rooms, until they make it to the stairs. Kara can light the place on fire and so they can rush to the stair way. If they are discovered they are chased by Luther and a shotgun wielding Zlatko. Eventually Kara and Alice will escape downstairs and to the backyard in which Alice falls over, Kara tells her to run but Alice refuses to leave her. Zlatko confronts the duo and then plans to kill them but Luther gets in the way and disarms him. If Kara released the monsters in the basement they will surround Zlatko and kill him. If Kara didn't release them then Luther will shoot Zlatko which kills him. Luther then offers his help to get Kara and Alice to someone who can help them escape which Kara accepts. Kara can be killed by Zlatko in the house either in the storage room or the bathroom. If Kara failed to find Alice within the ten minutes then Zlatko will discover Kara and kills her. If Kara was reset and doesn't remember who she is then she remains upset when Luther brings Alice to Zlatko. The Pirates' Cove Kara, Alice and Luther are inside Zlatko's car. The car will breakdown, they find a abandoned amusement park called Pirates' Cove. They find a EM400 android Jerry, who greets them, but unfortunately shuts down due it being cold. Kara and others will seek refuge in one of the buildings. They will later encounter a group of Jerrys, they will talk to Kara, and the others. The Jerrys will attempt to cheer up Alice. The Jerrys will start up a carousel that is still working. Kara and Luther will watch Alice ride the carousel and watch her smile. Midnight Train Later they will find a house where lives Adam and Rose. Kara will ask for help while a conversation with Rose. Rose will help them because she thinks that all androids are alive. And their house will become a temporary shelter for Alice Kara and Luther,but then Adam(Roses son) will swear with his mother saying:they are not alive you alive i am alive but not them. After this Adam will go away Rose wil say: sorry for this He does not reconcile that there is no father. Then Kara will ask if they can go abroad today Rouse will leave home to find more information.Then there would be another girl with Android(girls name is Marry) Mary died android will keep her in his arms and cry (as if) then Alice will come and after Alice sees the android he will calm down. Then will come a police officer which is seeking for Deviants.Kara have ro find all evidences which indicate the presence of deviants.Then after Police officer is out of house and Rose is back they leave tonight.(sorry if there is some mistakes i am not an Englishman):) Crossroads ... Night of the Soul ... Battle for Detroit ... Credits scenes Kara has two additional scenes available in the game's credits, in the form of one mid-credits scene and one post-credits scene. If Alice died and Kara lives, she is seen wandering the steets where she stumbles upon an advertisement for the YK500 android, identical to Alice.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Kara and YK500 If Kara was reset in “Zlatko” and failed to regain her memories in time to rescue Alice, she will become Zlatko’s slave. Alice will scream out to her and beg her to save her, but she will stare blankly as Zlatko takes Alice away. Alice then is presumably killed. Kara is then seen setting down a tray (presumably Zlatko’s dinner) as Zlatko is working on a body laid out on a table. (Players have presumed that this may be Alice.) As she looks back up, both the iris and sclera of her eyes are shown to now be completely black (somewhat similar to Lucy’s eyes), suggesting that Zlatko may have experimented on her. Chapters *A New Home *Stormy Night *Fugitives *On the Run *Zlatko *The Pirates' Cove *Midnight Train *Crossroads *Night of the Soul (determinant, non-playable) *Battle for Detroit Possible Deaths Stormy Night * Todd ''(Determinant) If Kara does nothing to break her programming, Alice will be beaten to death by Todd. Afterwards Todd will turn his aggression on Kara and destroy her. If Kara and Alice fail to catch the bus, Todd will catch up to them and destroy Kara outside, then go back inside and beat Alice to death. On the Run * Car accident (Determinant) On the second freeway, if all of the QTEs are failed on the Experienced difficulty, Kara will get hit by a car and be killed. Alice will run back to her, only to get hit by a car herself. Zlatko * Zlatko (Determinant) If Kara and Alice are caught and fail to escape, Zlatko can destroy Kara either in the storage room or bathroom. Battle for Detroit If Kara and Alice were taken to the recycling center, Markus is either dead or did not lead a revolution, and Kara does nothing to escape, she and Alice will both die. *Drowned (Determinant) If Kara and Alice take the boat to Canada and Kara does not push the boat at all, she will drown. *Shut down (Determinant) If Kara and Alice make it to shore by swimming, Alice will become severely weakened and shut down. Kara has the option to keep living or give up. If she gives up, she will shut down and die, holding Alice in her arms. *Shot while on the boat (Determinant) If the group surrendered while on the boat, Kara will die along with Alice (and Luther if present.) *Shot at Canadian border (Determinant) If Kara chooses to sacrifice herself at the Canadian border, she will be shot and killed. *Shot at bus stop (Determinant) If Kara returns the tickets instead of keeping them, she and Alice will be unable to get onto the bus to the border. If Luther is dead or does not make a diversion, Kara will be shot and killed along with Alice. Appearance Kara has blue eyes and long brown hair, done up in a low bun at the back. Later, to change her appearance, she cuts her hair into a short pixie style; at the same time the player can alter her hair's color, choosing between white, blonde, black, or the previous brown. Initially Kara wears a standard android uniform style, with a white and black short-sleeved tunic and white pants and shoes, alluding to the classic maid dress. (If she stays in the abandoned car but does not take the jacket, she can remain in her uniform until after “Zlatko”.) After becoming a fugitive, Kara has several outfits of human clothes throughout the rest of the game: *green jacket, red beanie, dark pants (Laundromat) *dark jacket (Squat) *dark jacket (Parking Lot) *gray blouse and dark pants ("Zlatko") *dark coat over a dark-and-white turtleneck tunic, and dark pants (after "Zlatko") If Kara failed to regain her memories in “Zlatko”, her appearance will have changed slightly in the post-credits scene, with her formerly blue eyes becoming completely black, sclera included. Personality Marketed in 2032 by CyberLife, AX400 model androids are designed to take care of the housework and look after young children. They can speak 300 different languages, cook more than 9000 dishes, help children with their homework and play with them. They are highly popular because of their ability to get along with little children. As a model primarily used to take care of family, especially children, she is designed to act kind, patient and obedient. However, in "KARA", it can be seen that Kara has the capacity to feel emotions, much to the surprise of her operator. She is almost disassembled after she expresses independent thought but is later kept alive after she tells her operator that she feels fear. As a deviant, Kara is primarily motivated by a desire for parenting. Her deviance is initiated by dire need to protect Alice Williams. She is highly devoted to Alice to a degree of denying the machine nature of Alice. Kara may lose the will to live if Alice dies. Kara initially distrusts Luther but accepts his aid on taking them to someone who knows how to cross the Canadian border. Over time she may befriend or be distant to Luther; as Luther becomes a father figure to Alice, Alice's reaction to Kara has an impact on Luther's view on her. Initially naive and nervous, she may perform reckless actions including robbing, stealing, and breaking property. This behavior could be changed for better or worse, as she may subsequently perform ruthless deeds including selling out comrades for survival, or noble actions such as saving other humans and androids. Kara may also have a change of heart, and can take different stances in regards to empathy on machines. Gallery Images Detroit Become Human Kara 1.jpeg|Kara defending Alice Williams Detroit Become Human Kara 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human Kara 4.jpeg Detroit Become Human Kara 7.jpeg Detroit Become Human Kara 8.jpeg Kara After Zlatko Gallery DBH.png Kara Zlatko Zlatko DBH.png Kara Parking Lot Gallery DBH.png Kara Landromat Galley DBH.png Kara Squat Gallery DBH.png Kara Uniform Gallery DBH.png Detroit Become Human Zlatko Secret Ending Evil Kara.png|Kara in the post-credits scene shown if she fails to recover her memories and becomes Zlatko's slave Videos Detroit Become Human – Kara PS4 Kara - Heavy Rain Quantic Dream Tech Demo Notes *Kara is the only playable character to change her hair in the game. The player can choose between four colors: Brown (default), Blond, White, and Black. *Kara's storyline takes on the theme of a mother trying to protect her daughter, similar to Ethan Mars’ storyline of a father trying to save his son in Heavy Rain. Kara can also be willing to go to great lengths to protect Alice, even sacrificing herself at the Canadian border (determinant), similarly to how Ethan may go to great lengths (for example, his trials) to save Shaun. *The promotional material for Kara's character ended with the line "How far will you go for love?" which is similar to Ethan's trailers for Heavy Rain "How far will you go to save someone you love?" *In Battle for Detroit if Kara and Alice are taken to the Recycling Camp, Kara will begin to shout for Alice repeatedly. This has parallels with Ethan from Heavy Rain when he looks for his sons Jason and Shaun. *If Kara sacrifices herself at the Canadian border, she will tell Alice, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Alice.” This may be referencing one of Ethan’s lines in Heavy Rain. If he took the poison in the final trial and then arrives at the warehouse to save Shaun, he will tell him, “You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you more than anything in the world.“ *In Freedom March Markus can convert an AX400 that players may mistake for Kara. *Kara appears in the least amount of chapters out of all three playable characters, with 10. She is playable in 9 of these. References Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deviants